fAnfIc InUyAshA fAnfIc AncUr
by MaKuMaKuFaMiLY
Summary: What will happen if Inuyasha is a sissy, Kagome...(read and find out by yourself) Sango is a yakuza, Miroku is Sango's royal slave, Sesshou is childish and Rin is mature??? Read and FIND OUT!!!
1. Default Chapter

fAnfIc *InUyAshA* fAnfIc *AncUr*

Disclaimer : We don't own Inuyasha, we just some crazy people who have crazy idea to make this story. We made this story while we're chatting, so… this fic is really really insane (and so does the authors)

A/N : 4 girls owned this fic : Tanabata, Kyraa, Psycho and Chubbykyo. We have OUR OWN PARTS !!! Normal type is Psycho's part, italized one is Kyraa's part, Tanabata and Chubby HAVEN'T WORK YET !!! You should wait for next chappie if you want to read their's. And you'll be able to read the next chappie soon IF YOU REVIEW A LOTTTTT !!! And for you to know, we made this fanfic with 2 languages (already translate it into full English) our grammar IS BAD so sorry if you don't understand well. Well, enjoy !!!

* ~ * ~ * ~

One day, there's a dog. He is wearing a full-color-blouse and flowers-pattern blouse, now he is walking in the garden… trying to catch butterflies…

_NOT walking around!!! He's jumping around like a girl while smelling all the flowers around him…_

(up to you) Suddenly there's Kagome… walking (ehm, not walking, crawling), smelling the ground with his nose trying to find Inu's aroma.

Kyraa : Eh??? Smelling Inu's aroma? Why don't make them not known each other yet?

Psycho : Well, the PLAN IS Kagome want to find and make Inuyasha pay for his debt BECAUSE he didn't pay for the Kagome's blouse yet.

Kyraa : Allright then…

(back to the story) 

After Kagome finds Inu's aroma, she changed into ehm… an angry… NO! mad woman… ehm… maybe insane woman who really looks like mad dog. She jumps up and down, feeling like flea herself (OR WHATEVER!!!) and scream with scary, full-of-energy-of-madness, "INUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU BAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

_Inu, heard her screaming, jumps about 5 meters from d ground, and ended up landing on his butt. quickly, after regaining his sense (if he ever has one) he jump into the nearby tree, hoping to disguise himself behind it_

Then, Kagome and Inu pursuing each other, encircle the tree (for about 5 hours). And then, suddenly there's a motorcycle sounds, "BRUM BRUM BRAM BRIM BRUM" (or whatever like that). That was Sango, a yakuza's leader who trying to find Kagome CAUSE Kagome stole Sango's blouse (so… who's the REAL OWNER of that stupid blouse???) behind her was Miroku, her loyal slave.

_After seeing Sango, Inu suddenly stop and without any command, Kagome bump into him and the two fall make a crump thing like mountain. Sango who saw all of that suddenly laugh and laugh and laugh and doesn't have time to stop her motorcycle but luckily, her motorcycle stop right before Inu's and Kagome's head. Miroku, who saw the poor Kagome and Inu, fastly come by their side and said, "OhmyholyGod, let me help you."_

Kyraa : Why don't we make that Sango is the pervert one and Miroku is the nice one, he's the one who warn Sango every time her 'pervert ness' come

Psycho : Ok, up to you

But, when Miroku touch Kagome's hand, the background suddenly turned into sparkling stars with seven colors: mejikuhibiniu (our country's spell for red, pink, yellow, green, blue, nila and purple) Sango become mad and slap Kagome's face. It causes some strange affect to Inu and consciously, he slaps Kagome. Kagome become mad, she throw Sango's motorcycle and said, "OSUWARIIIIIIIIII !!!!" Inu falls, the motorcycle fly higher and higher to the sky and disappear after "CLING"'s sound with star mark.

Psycho : are you still there ?!!! Hello !!! It's your turn !!!!!!!

Kyraa : sorai sorai, I'm eating

Psycho : hahaha…

Kyraa : NEXT……!!!!!!!!!

Psycho : …It's your turn ! BAKA !!!

_After everyone came out from whatever is it that made them act like that, they realize what happened before. in matters of seconds, you can see them running around the park, Inu running and screaming for his life, chased by Kagome who wants to 'sit' Inu again, and then comes Sango who wants Kagome to pay for her dress, followed by Miroku, that because didn't know what to do, followed everyone act, run _

And then and then… suddenly Inu bump into his brother, Sesshoumaru who's now in date with Rin. Because it's hurts SOOOOOOOO MUCCCCHHHHH… Sesshou crying with LOUD AND VERY LOUD VOICE until everyone shut their ear up even rats. Fastly, Rin go to buy some……………BALLOONS… And after see those balloons, Sesshou become kid who already ate too much drugs (lah???)

_(mix, mix, gado-gado please) Sesho bouncing up and down holding a balloon with a childish smile on his face, definitely not something every else (and me) want to see, cause they all scrambling into other places, not caring even a little about him. The only one left is Rin, standing with her unreadable-face, seeing Sesshou, the only one in million Sesshou… being like that._

(I want to know what her face looks like) Inu, after realized what happen, suddenly scream, "MY LOVELY DEAREST (yeah, put on 'Dearest' song!!!) BROTHER: CECCHOU-CHAN !!! I MISS YOU A LOOOOOOOTTSSS !!!" His scream affects Sesshou a lot, suddenly Sesshou run into Inu and scream with lovely voice, "INU-CHAAAAAAAAANNNNN !!!" and Inu greet Sesshou with very warm and charming hug while keep scream, "CECCHHHOUUUUU-CCCHHHAAAANNNNNN !!!!!!!!!" The background changed into sparkling stars and then… (I can stand from laughing… please continue it, Kyraa…)

_After all the hugges and kisses exchange between the oh-so-strange-brother, Inu and Cecho went to a nearby table holding hands and started talking about things like girls, food, their life and other pretty-pretty little sparkling diamonds things_

(yeah, something like that) and Kag+Rin+Sango+Miro suddenly scream together, "That's not in the script !!!!" while Inu+cecchou said, "Ups, sorry" and suddenly appears stage manager from nowhere and said, "CUT !!!"

_And then he said "You all a bunch of moron!!!! Do it all over again and don't stop until I told ya!!!!! No breaks, no lunch, no payment, no fame!!!! Got that!!!!" The cast hearing all that quickly went on separate ways, preparing their self for the torture of living hell that they know will come from a director they believe, was even a devil himself, that come to earth specially to hunt them down from movie business._

Kyraa : NEXTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT !!!

Psycho : WAIT !!! Your English is soo confusing !!! Give me a break !!!

Kyraa : Poor you huehehehhehehe. Say thanks to all fanfic I've read so far

Psycho : *sweatdropped* Okay, next…

At least, the shooting is delayed, they all have sad face CAUSE didn't have the pay. They can't buy any food, they starving and begging for food on street (huehue, poor them) And then Cecchou yell to Inu…

_He said "You stupid brother, look what have you done!!!" and inu said "Whattttt???? Now don't go blaming it all on me, it's yours too!!!!" and Kagome said "you white haired freaks!!! for gods sake, u way beyond a hundred year old!!! act like it will you? gods, never I thought I would see the day when a full youkai and a half youkai act like 5 years old!!! gee.... my baby can do a lot more better"_

At least, they fighting on the street, Inu punch Sesshou, Sesshou want to punch Inu back but it hits Kagome, Kagome want to slap Sesshou but it hit Sango, Sango throw her hiraikotsu and it hit Miroku… and….

_Miroku who wants to patch people's injury must patch his own's on his head… and then…_

Suddenly, there's Shippo who wants to stop the fight. The others confuse, and said, "Hey you, what the hell are you doing here ???" And Shippo said, "Me ? I'm a POLICE AND I COME TO ARREST YOU ALL !!!"

_And Sango said "oh yeah fuzzy tail??? you little, can't even handle a mosquite, want to arrest all of us? aw man.... did you hit your head last night? I bet something very-very-very wrong has found it's way into your head."_

Shippo whips to Sango, "Sango, that's not in the script !!!" "What? Do you mean we're playing now?" "Yes, you moron!!!" suddenly, Sango changed her voice, "Stupid police, you think you can arrest me? I'll kick your butt!!!"

_And Shippo said "You can try, but you know you will be defeated by me, the great Shippo!!! hump!!! Meanwhile, when Sango and Shippo busy 'chatting', Inu and cs had gotten their selves a big comfy and plushy sofa, complete with a big bowl of popcorn along with bottles of coke. _

They're watching their own play in TV, Inu said, "Hey, Kagome! Why you often said 'osuwari' thing to me! Look! In this episode, you said that word 100 times! Don't say that because you're angry!" "SHUT UP YOU STUPID INU ! The audience loves that part!! So it must 10times from the usual! YOU STUPID MORON BAKA INU !!!"

_Inu said, "Hah? maybe they like it, but I am SURE AS HELL DON'T LIKE IT WENCH!!! Someday, I am going to end up in a hospital with a broken back, a few broken ribs, problem with hands and legs and god knows what else I can came up with!!!! and you!!! little missy (wideeeeeee smirk) are going, to pay alllll of it!! got that into that thick brain of yours... _

Kyraa : huahahhahaha, do you understand ???

Psycho : Yes, I can…! Just confuse.

Kagome+Inu start to fight (again…) while Sesshou scream to the stage manager, "Why that stupid Inu have more episode than ME ???!!! PLAY ME MORE!!! I'M MORE POPULAR THAN HE AND GIVE THAT TESSAIGA TO ME !!!"

_And the stage manager said, "Hah? Tessaiga? Why you waste your time asking me that? Just ask to the staff, I'm sure they have about… 12 in warehouse. Take it if you want." After Sesshou go, the stage manager told himself, "Crazy… he's big now but he's still playing with plastic sword??? Ck ck ck… really, people nowadays get insane more quickly…"_

Hmmm, Then Cechou goes to the warehouse and he really shock when he saw lots of Tessaiga and without any second, he picks ALL OF THEM AND SAID, "MINE !!! MINE !!! IT'S ALL MINE !!! WUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAH *cough*" (more addiction than balloons before) Rin saw the stupid Sesshou and crying… why… why… he cares Tessaiga lots than her…? So… she takes all the tessaiga and goes to the river. She burnt all the Tessaiga and let the ashes to be eaten by fish…

* ~ * ~ * ~

Psycho : And then…

Kyraa : STOOOOOOOPPPP !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Psycho : Why?

Kyraa : GIVE ME A BREAK !!! I'M TIRED !!!

Psycho : ……….*sighed* okay then.

Tanabata : REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWW !!! IF YOU WANT READ NEXT ! REVIEW A LOT !!!!!!!!!!!!

Chubby : ……………………………………………*sighed*

Psycho : R-E-V-I-E-W !!! We'll NOT CONTINUE until we get lots of review !!! And TANABATAAAA !!! You owe me a lot for translating and register thing !!! REMEMBER THAT !!!!!!!!!!!!!

Tanabata : Wahahaha, I don't care, you want it anyway.

Psycho : …… *sob* how could you………………… :P well, don't mind it anyway. Well, reader-tachi… thanks for reading and please review cause my friend don't want (and will never) continue if we don't get reviews. Bye !!!


	2. More Insane

Inuyasha's Fanfic ANCUR

Psycho             : Wahahaha!!! 2 Reviews! We got 2 Reviews!!! O___O ---- can't hide her own shockness. So… what we gonna do? Shall we continue?

Tanabata         : Up to you… 

Psycho             : …

Kyraa               : You're the one who have the scenarios…

Psycho             : …

Chubby            : …?

Tanabata         : And you're the one who will translate all of it ^___^

Psycho             : … How poor I am………

----- Like always, Psycho's part is normal type, Kyraa's part is italic type.

~*~*~…Plz have fun and laugh as much as you want but if this not funny to you, don't blame us plz…~*~*~

And let us continue! Rin goes to the river, she burnt all the tessaiga in her hand and let the ashes to be eaten by fishes and the fishes get eaten by…

_By…………………… whales. And the poor whales get dumped on beach._

Psycho             : NOOOOOOO!!!! IT'S INU!!! Inu who the one eat the fishes and have to go to toilet over and over!!!

Kyraa               : Just say Inu EAT the whales!

Psycho             : Well, okay to me… and then?

_So, after Inu ate the whales, he have to go to toilet over and over Because Inu tooooooo often used the toilet, the toilet is now broken. Then… Inu didn't have any other way than go to another toilet..._

Because of Inu, the other people can't use the toilet (Inu used it all the time). Kagome became angry. Miroku used his 'kazaana' (wind hole, or whatever you called this in your country) to broke the toilet's door. Kagome shouted, "OSUWARIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!" And Sango used her hiraikotsu dan Inu flee to another country for free.

_And so….__ Inu get dumped at __Sahara_.__

40 days and 40 nights…. Searching around for food and drink… starving… thirsty…

_At least….__ He was fall and KAZAAMM…. A hole was made. The deep is until the center of earth._

Psycho             : And then??? Inu get burnt? Then it's over???

Kyraa               : No lah!

_Inu's__ now is looking very and total different than usually. His silver hair is now black. His golden eye became black… and his skin became black too. And now…. He was known as………………. (JRENG JRENG JRENG) __SAHARA__'S GHOSSSTTTT!!! ………..because Inu knows every detail of __Sahara__, just like his own hand.___

Kyraa               : Your next…

Psycho             : …. Let me think for a while……

After Inu's gone… Kagome just realized that she had lost her……. Pet (or more correctly, her own slave) Then she decided to go searching Inu and hearing that the Sahara's Ghost's coming day is same as Inu's lost day.

_And then Kagome's journey begin….. (JRENG JRENG JRENG ------what's this jreng jreng jreng for? I don't know too….) with Cechou, Rin, Sango, Miroku, Shippou (And Naraku + Kouga + Kagur as cleaning service…) But after Kagome meets Inu…. Inu who have changed 1800………. And who have changed mentality and personality… and worse… he has become full demon which strong, brave, and….. blood thirsty… And when he's in __Sahara_, no one can beat him. And Kagome have made her mind that she'll take Inu back.__

Psycho             : HEY!!! When is my turn???????? So greedy…

Kyraa               : Wait!!!

_Because Kagome realized….__ Without Inu…. She didn't have slave for her own…._

Kyraa               : There! Your next. Longer plz, I want to eat ^__^

Psycho             : …. You're little…… ---- have no choice than to continue longer as Kyraa's wish…

And then Kagome walked for 100 days and 100 nights…. Looking for Inu in Sahara…. She's soooo confuse and at the last day….. "Inuyasha…… COME HERE!!!!!!" And that's the Kagome's new magic after walking for 100 days and 100 nights in Sahara. And guess what? Inu come to Kagome's place and landed with his butt right in front of Kagome. Kagome cried and hugged Inuyasha. "Inuyasha…. Where've you been all the time? I miss you… I … I… I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT YOU!!!" That was she said. "Kagome… I…" Said Inuyasha as he cupped her chin and move his face closer to hers… but before 'kissing' Kagome slapped Inuyasha and said, "OSUWARIIIII!!!!!" And Inu fall….. Kagome said again, "I CAN'T live without you NOT because I love you but I NEED you as my servant you StUpId MoROn baKA iNU!!!"

Psycho             : Man… I'm tired. I want to eat too. If you finished, call me, okay ^^

Kyraa               : Sip! I'm next ^^

_After that osuwari, Inu fall and fall and fall and fallllllllllllllllllllllllll to the sand with 1 km deep.__ And because of that Inu can't hear what Kagome just said because all the sand come into his ears…. (Huhuhu…. I like his ears so much….). After the spell is over, Kagome shouted again, "INUYASHA!!!!!! COME HERE!!!!" and just like before, Inuyasha flee to Kagome's place again, landed on his butt right in front of Kagome. But… Kagome already prepared and right in time when Inu's come Kagome put something….. dog's necklace at Inu's neck…. (you know, the one for dogs so they can't escaped) And before Inu's shock is over, Kagome pulled Inu….so strong that he can't escape. After making sure that the leash around inu is tight enough so he can't run away again, kagome dashed to the nearest travel agency and told them to book a flight to.... flight to _Hawaii___!!! Kag decided that she and the others, minus inu as her slave and naraku, kagura. dll as cleaning service deserve to have a niceeee and longgg holiday_

(This time, Chubby joined the chat…)

Chubby            :  Niceeee!!!

Psycho             : ???

Kyraa               : Let me continue another pllzz

Chubby            : In Hawaii ^^

Psycho             : It become more and moreeeee schreeew up……… silent everyone? Just leave for eat for a while…..

_In the plane... when everyone think wil be a boring trip, turns out to be a disaster one... Inu, the only person that never board a plane(figures huh? he went to sahara flying like a bird all the way from japan. so how can he know about plane?), almost slice the plane into 2 with the tessaiga, but as always... kag saves the day with her ultimate spell...._

Kyraa               : Chubby, your next

Psycho             : Chubby-chan! Your turn……….. still here?

Chubby            : Hah? Binun….. (confuse) Hmm then…. Eh….. not 2!! 12!!!

Kyraa               : Huhuhuhuhuhu…..

Psycho             : OK!

Chubby            : Eh… What's the ultimate spell???

Psycho             : Bakuryuha?

Kyraa               : Sit, stupid!

Psycho             : He? Not Inu's ultimate spell? Next, chubby!

Chubby            : What's Kagome's ultimate spell???

Psycho             : Osuwari. O-S-U-W-A-R-I !!! OSUWARI !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kyraa               : Fall…

(Well, after this, we keep chatting and didn't continue the story…. Sorry ^^;;; Until next time ^^)


End file.
